


Soulmates Aren't Mandatory, But They're Nice

by teddyandgriffin



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, Soulmate AU, drew percy and annabeth bond over kim possible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 22:25:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12397479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddyandgriffin/pseuds/teddyandgriffin
Summary: Annabeth starts kindergarten with no words on her arm and a Kim Possible lunch bag.





	Soulmates Aren't Mandatory, But They're Nice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Her Dad tells her a story one night, about words and soulmates and love. He tells her this story more than once and the story changes, it starts to change when she’s five and her Mom leaves them. 

The story used to be about a boy and a girl who said each other's words and lived happily ever after. It gets colder and there isn’t anymore love and Annabeth doesn’t mind too much because she doesn’t have the weird words her Dad talks about anyways.

.

Annabeth starts kindergarten with no words on her arm and a Kim Possible lunch bag. The other kids are looking at each other legs and arms and one boys cheek. She ignores them and picks a seat at the middle desk and pulls out her tiny tin of play-doh. Her dad promises he’ll get her more but this is all she has for now. She makes sure no other kids are close enough to steal it and turns back to the pink play-doh and fiddles with it. 

She’s trying to make a sword when the old lady tells them to sit at a desk. Annabeth frowns and puts away the play-doh. A boy with messy black hair sits next to her and a girl with a butterfly headband sits on the other side. The girl has a shirt with Shego from Kim Possible on it and Annabeth smiles at her.

The teacher says something about a schedule and snack time and pick up and Annabeth nods along politely like her dad told her to and leans over to the girl, “So you like Shego?”

The girl beams, “She’s so pretty!” Annabeth agrees.

“So is Ron,” the boy on Annabeth’s other side pipes up. Annabeth and the girl look at him. He shrugs and they nod.

“Have you seen Beauty and the Beast?” the girl asks.

Annabeth scrunches her nose up, “The beast is gross.”

“Hercules is a way better movie,” The boy agrees.

“Meg is really pretty,” Annabeth says at the same time as the girl. The two eye each other.

“She is,” the boy agrees.

A hand lands on the back of Annabeth’s chair and she frowns at it, “Annabeth Chase, right?” The teacher asks. She nods. 

“And I’m Percy Jackson,” The boy says proudly,  
The girl fixes her headband, “And I’m Drew Tanaka, I’m four and a quarter.” Annabeth and Percy clap, impressed. The teacher just smiles and gives them free time.

.

Percy and Drew both have words, they don’t care that she doesn’t so she doesn’t care that they do. Drew’s say something about a flower in her hair and Percy’s are about his dog. Percy doesn’t have a dog yet but he’s already picked out a name and his mom told him that he could get one when he started grade five. Grade five is in forever but Percy says the goldfish Fishy is okay for now.

Drew likes hers well enough but doesn’t show it off, she says that only people who know that Hercules is better than Beauty and the Beast get to see it. Annabeth giggles whenever she tells her that and she lets Drew see her play-doh sculptures. Percy gets to know they exist but Percy’s to scared off squishing them to take a peak.

.

When they’re in the second grade a boy named Octavian figures out she doesn’t have a soulmark and tells her she’s going to hell. Drew breaks his nose and Percy sneaks leaves into his backpack. Drew tries to get him to put dirt in it but Percy says that’s too mean.

They bring in play-doh from home and help Annabeth build a school bus. Grover, who eats lunch and plays with them at recess, has toy wheels from old car toys that they use. Grover tells them about how the world is gross because people don’t reuse their old things and throw them out. They made a vow during lunch recess, the most important recess, to never “litter”.

.

Percy finally gets his dog in fifth grade. Her name is Mrs. O’Leary and she likes to lick off Drew’s chapstick. He brings her everywhere so Drew switches chapstick out for mascara and Annabeth’s more careful with her play-doh. 

Grover meets his soulmate Juniper in the fifth grade and start the school's environmental club. Drew, Percy and Annabeth sign up right away and Mr. Brunner overseas it during first and second recess. Juniper and Grover don’t kiss like Clarisse and Silena do sometimes, but Clarisse and Silena are dating and Juniper and Grover cal each other soulfriends.

Annabeth starts trying to read more and hates it so she makes Drew read Harry Potter to her and Percy. Drew only agrees because she has a crush on Hermione Granger.

.

In the eighth grade Annabeth asks out the new kid, Reyna. Reyna has a soulmate but she also likes Annabeth so Reyna’s big sister Hylla drops them off at the movies and they eat popcorn and watch the Bee Movie. They hang out at the back of the theatre and giggle instead of watching a bee fall in love with a human. They walk out of the theatre holding hands and Reyna kisses her on the cheek when Hylla drops her off at home.

Drew thinks Reyna is really cute and Percy likes her pokemon shirt. They break up after the grad trip when they start giggling everytime they kiss and they realize they don’t like each other anymore.

.

In grade 10 Piper McLean joins the environmental club Grover and Juniper run and Annabeth sees her doodling flowers in her notebook and cries because her sunflowers are really, really pretty. Annabeth tells Drew about Piper when they’re studying for 

“You do realize how gay your are, right?” Drew tells her.

Annabeth shrugs, “Am I as gay as you when you see Calypso?”

Drew sticks her tongue out at her and steals her notes, “Yeah, but Calypso gave me a bouquet the other day because I told her I liked the pictures of her garden on her instagram.”

Annabeth quirks an eyebrow and the two fall into each other as they laugh.

When she asks Percy what he thinks he shrugs, “She’s cute, you like her and Jason says she’s funny.” Percy met his soulmate Jason in his math class and Jason tutors him and Percy tries to distract him with kisses. Considering Percy’s doing pretty good in Math she thinks he’s worse at the distracting than he lets on.

“So I should ask her out?”

“You could talk to her first,” He offers. 

Annabeth nods, “Yeah. Good idea.”

.

Jason and Leo attach themselves to Piper in the fifth grade when she makes a bully apologize to Leo for making fun of his faded mark, Jason’s the best friend who’d tried to stand up for Leo and got a black eye.

Piper watches over the nerds for the rest of elementary.

.

Piper’s words are “Hey, did I ever tell you your doodles are the cutest things ever and also your really pretty and are you a cat person or a dog person?”

She’s in love. She’s also 11 and really bad at art but that’s Not the Point. There’s a small chance her soulmate’s awful, or they just don’t click romantically, like her parents, but words like that are great for the self confidence when Bob the zit’s becoming a permanent resident.

Leo and Jason say she’s trash but Jason’s the one with a soulmate gushing about how soft his hair looks.

.

Grade Nine is awful and amazing because she signs up for every clubs she has time for and suddenly kids are way meaner than they used to be. One girl, Nancy, picks on her for a month before Piper figures put the best plan of revenge.

Leo and Jason are still in most of her classes and she’s starting to like her art style so that's okay.

Math, however, is hell. Ms Dodds hates her and if variables and slope could take a break that would be great. She finishes the class with a 79% and a promise to her Dad that she’ll find herself a tutor.

She asks Jason when he’s at her place to play video games, “So, remember my math mark?”

“I’m not tutoring you.”

Piper turned towards him with her best puppy eyes, “Pwease?”

Jason scoffs, “Me, you and a book of numbers?”

Piper sighs and strikes in Wii Bowling, “Do you have any math nerd friends?” Jason stares at the screen for a minute before shaking his head like a wet cat.

“Uh, none of the top of my head. I can let you know?” Piper nods and catches the cheeto Leo tosses towards her head as he walks into the room

“That’s the coolest thing ever,” He tells Jason like always.

.

Jason meets his soulmate at the park, apparently Percy was walking his dog and Jason went up to them like he does when he sees dogs and then Percy tripped and somehow pet his hair? And the two silly boys started gushing and now Jason is tutoring Percy in math.

Percy is in the school's environmental club and since Jason wants to spend more time with Percy and Piper’s life goal is to be in every club at school they join and drag Leo along. The club’s fun, and they get stuff done and the blonde who sits beside her is super duper cute and Piper is trying to keep her cool.

Her name’s Annabeth and Piper’s still getting up the whole courage thing to talk to her when Jason tells her Annabeth’s math mark, “Yeah she’s getting a 99.”

Piper steals the hat he’s wearing that looks like Percy’s, “Dude.”

Jason pouts, “That’s Percy’s hat, trade me for lessons with Annabeth?”

Leo snorts and takes the hat from her, “Jay-jay, you know that we love you right?”

Piper put her hand on the hat and smiles. Leo smiles back. She tugs on the hat, he tugs back, she wrenches it from his arms and turns back to Jason, “Hat for the tutor?”

Jason nods and holds out his hand, Piper happily places it down and turns to make faces at Leo.

Leo sticks his tongue out at her, “Jaaasssssoooonnnn!”

.

Piper walks into the library at lunch like Jason said and stops in her tracks when she sees Annabeth playing with a hand of play-doh. It’s the cutest, softest thing she’s ever seen? She walks over slowly and smiles at Annabeth, “Hey, uh. I’m Piper.”

Annabeth looks up to see her and her cheeks go red, “Hey, did I ever tell you your doodles are the cutest things ever and also your really pretty and are you a cat person or a dog person?”

 

Piper’s eyes go wide and she yanks up her right sleeve of her flannel to show off her mark. Annabeth stares at it and lets out a soft gasp and Piper sort of sinks down to her knees to be level with Annabeth.

“Hey.” She offers a smile.

Annabeth smiles back, a little awkwardly, “Hi, uh. I, um, don’t. Idon’thaveasoulmark.”

Piper pauses, “Oh.” Annabeth ducks her head and Piper’s hand darts out to reach for hers.

“I don’t care!” She quickly assures. “I’ve been crushing on you since I joined the eco club last month!” Piper registers what she’s said a minute later and flops onto Annabeth’s lap. Annabeth giggles and pulls her up onto a chair.

“How about math and then we can talk some more?” Piper grins and agrees.

.

Drew comes by the library to walk Annabeth to her next class and Annabeth flops onto her and gestures to Piper, “Hnjiebqo.”

Drew’s eyes go wide, “Hey Pipes, so you’re into Annie?” Annabeth flaps her hand at Drew’s back. Drew just snickers.

“Yeah,” Piper says. “I mean, have you seen her?”

“Adjksl,” Annabeth dies.

Drew snorts, “Fair point, sis. She wants to go on a laser tag date, you in?” 

“Uh, duh. Annabeth you have my number, right?”

She manages to flip herself around so Drew’s pushing her back up and give Piper a thumbs up, Drew pushes her onto Piper and Annabeth manages to right herself right in time. “So, uh. Bye!” Annabeth flashes Piper a smile and drags Drew away.

Piper stares after Annabeth and smiles.


End file.
